For Better or for Worse
by Himawari-no-Ichizoku
Summary: Mai left Shibuya Psychic Research Center. Without notice, and a reason why. Now almost 6 yrs later she's at their doorstep. BEGGING FOR THEIR HELP! What has drove her to this? Well..Every where she has lived in ends up being haunted!  I SUCK AT SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ Hello there! ( If there is anyone there... _) My name is Himawari-no-Ichizoku and I am brand new to the world of FanFiction, therefor, this is my first EVER Fanfiction. So PLEASE, with a capital PLEA, don't be too cruel and unusual. I've tried my best and to be honest I am quite proud of what my strange little mind has conquered up. I am sorry if anyone has had the same or similar idea(s) that I have/had. And if so...Great minds think alike, huh? **

**I DO NOT own Ghost Hunt in anyway shape or form. I simply will use them for my own, and occasionally twisted, ways, and amusement. **

**(P.S. Most everything you are about to read is from several dreams I had... :) I love/hate my dream. They can be soooo jacked-up.)**

**For Better or for Worse.**

**Chapter 1**

**Monday: 10:35 pm...**

It was a peaceful night. The moon was out and shining as bright as the sun, casting shadows on everything in it's range. The quite touches every part of the open field that nestled itself in the mountains. The field was bordered by a river, which was bordered by a thick, dense forest. Only to be interrupted by a single, three story, pearl white house with_Ao_trimming and a wrap around porch. Inside was a single 25 year old Japanese women with chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length hair that cascaded down her back and framed her face perfectly. she was sitting on the couch with her, almost 6 years old, son. She was staring intently at the game they were (trying) to play. Chest. She never did understand the game, but her son insisted they play. So she sat there, instruction book in hand, while her son made the final move.

"TOUCHDOWN! I WIN!"

The little boy excitedly exclaimed.

"You got to be kidding me?"

The young women jokingly shouted as she stood up, shaking the table as she slammed her hands upon it's surface.

How could her darling brat win at a game SHE didn't understand, and HE had never played! She quickly continued to scan the book on how to play (not to mention win) the confusing game. She soon pointed out that he wasn't suppose to say "Touchdown" when he won, but "Checkmate". Besides you win by trapping the other player's King, whatever that meant, not by running a toy race-car over the board and knocking the pieces to the ground. She was honestly glad that he didn't know how to play such a difficult game, thus, proving how un-intelligent she was. As she was constantly reminded by Naru. Strike that and beat it with a stick. Oliver Davis. Her narcissistic ex...boss who would always great her with the same line as she walked into SPR, or Shibuya Psychic Research Center. She could her _IT_ now.

"_Mai tea!"_

_IT_ would also call her an idiot for the tinniest or (ironically) the stupidest of things. Like, for instants, the last time they saw each other after they..._**(A/N-**__**The **__**bold **__**and **__**slightly **__**slanted **__**print **__**are **__**unspoken **__**thoughts!) **__**Wait? **__**Why? **__**Why **__**am **__**I **__**thinking **__**of **__**HIM? **_Mia thought, frantically trying to suppress the memories and feelings that were starting to reveal themselves again. She refused to remember that treacherous yet beautiful night that they spent together. (A/N-Pause in Mia's brain)..._**BEAUTIFUL!**_ Mia could feel warmth trickle down her face as the memories forced her to re-watch them, helplessly, and threatened to re-wound her scabbing heart further. But the trickling warmth was soon whipped away by her precious son's hand.

"Oka-san, please don't cry."

The young boy said, as her look deep into his mothers eyes, smiling he said brightly,

"I love Y-O-U!"

"I L-O-V-E you too, Eri, my little protector. Arigatou."

Mai said, using Eri's Hebrew meaning, and leaning down to touch their heads together when,

"GAA-AAHHHHH! OKA-SAN!

Mia's head shot up when she recognized her daughters, agonizing, scream. Eri screamed for his little sister,

"UTAU!" Mia dashed off to the stair case, with Eri in hand. _**No**__._Mia thought, _**No **__**No**__**. **__**Not **__**my **__**daughter. **__**They **__**usually **__**go **__**after **__**me! Why now!**_

**_I own nothing! BUT Eri, the setting, and a few other things. I think. -_- I really like the name Utau and every time I make up a little girl character they look like her. Psshh... So I guess this can be considered a Shugo Chara cross over thingy. T^T Well I hope who ever decided to read this enjoyed or mildly enjoyed chapter one!_**

**_Himawari out. PEACE! XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**-.-...Sorry for the wait. I'm doing my best on this story. And I am still proud of my odd little creation, that has been created from my weird, demented, little mind. **

**I also decided to try to make this into a Vocaloid cross-over...thingy... as well as a Shugo Chara and Ghost Hunt. I hope to tie in the Vocaloid part soon. **

**PrincessLover26~Awwww thanks! XD Its a crossover with Shugo Chara because of Eri's younger twin sister and Mia's second child Utau and I hope to add Ikuto in the story. Hopeful. If everything goes as planed...**

_**The bold, slanted text is a persons thoughts...**_

**A/N means Author's Notes (no dur)...**

**POV means Point Of View...(no shit)...**

**I DO NOT own Ghost Hunt, Shugo Chara, and any Vocaloids. If I did, I wouldn't be here. I would be spending my time in some foreign country. Like Japan. Anyway please enjoy, review, and help me become a better writer and all that good jazz.**

**For Better or for Worse.**

**Chapter 2**

**Monday: 11:56 pm...**

Mia held Eri's hand tightly as she led him to the stairs. She remembered that her daughter was on the third floor. She said she wasn't feeling well so she went up to bed. As Mia placed her foot onto the first step she was launched backwards as the house began to shake. Violently. Threatening to collapse the structor. Pictures started to fly off the walls. Windows, shattered. Glass showered the two who were thrown onto the floor. Mia tried her best to protect Eri from the shards. But sadly, failed. Eri had a what looked like several deep, straight gashes above his right eye. He was whimpering, sobbing silently, and tying hard not to yell out in pain as the cut grew bigger and traveled down to his temple then to his ear. Glass wasn't hurting her son. Mia didn't know what to do. Move and attempt to get her son away from what, or who, ever was hurting him, and still protect him from the still falling glass and debris. Or try to pick up Eri and herself up off the floor while the house was shaking and get to her daughter. Who's ear piercing, nonstop screaming made Mia make up her mind. Before Mia could even move a muscle everything went deathly quite. The sound of glass breaking, the rattling of the shaking house, the pain filled whimpers of her son, and the unbearable screaming of her daughter...were gone. As soon as it all started, it stopped. Mia could hear her heart beating loudly in her head.

"Oka-san."

The sudden sound of Eri's small, quivering voice startled the young women. All she could do was look down at her son bleeding face. Tears started to flood her eyes. She looked start into his eyes. They held pain, love, sorrow, but mostly fear. _**Damn them! Those bastards! Hurting my children! Following us! Just leave us alone! What do they even want?**_ Her thought were interrupted when she saw Eri free his hand and point outside.

"Imouto's outside."

_**Out...side?...UTAU! **_ Mia couldn't believe she almost for got about her only daughter. She picked up Eri and ran out to the eerily quite backyard. Sure enough there was the girl. Sitting there. Almost dead center in the yard. Mia ran as quickly as she could with Eri on her hip. Finally, after what felt like a eternity of running, she reached her daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace. But she felt something warm and moist find its way onto her hand._** What?**_ Mia slowly pulled back her tear streaked face in-order to see the hand that was wrapped around her daughter. Who sat quietly next to her twin. She looked at her hand. _**Blood? Wha...why? Where did this come from? Maybe its the inside of a jelly donut?**_ Mia thought hopefully. But the stupid hope was washed way as soon as she saw the side of her daughters face. Utau's matted hair was plastered to her cheek and laced with glistening red blood that was seeping from a seemingly empty socket that either did or still contained her left eye. Mia couldn't tell. The girl wiped most of the blood away, turned to face her mother and brother, and slightly smiled a smile a mother would give to comfort her frightened child.

"I'm okay Oka-san. Its still there."

Utau said, as if she knew what her mother was thinking. Mia hugged her daughter and son. The only two people her wouldn't hurt her._** Why? **_The only two people who she loved._** They only go after me!**_ The only two people she cared for._** So why? **_Mia burst into tears and leaned into the two twins._** WHY ARE THE GOING AFTER THE ONLY PEOPLE I CARE FOR!**_

**Okay...so sadly thats all I have time for today. The day I decide to update is the day my mom decides to drag us around town...Well anyway. Hope you mildly enjoyed it. And as my friend pointed out...yes...I can be cruel. Poor Utau. Doesn't cry at all when in immense pain. Kay. So please review! *Hint, hint. Wink, wink* And tell me your thoughts! Good or bad. Doesn't matter. In the end they both help me out.**

**Oh and HAPPY DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS! HOPE ALL WAS WELL!... :)**

**Any question, comments, concerns, haikus, or poems? Take them up with my lawyer...XD :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! I AM BACK! And soooo sorry for the abuse to this story. My journal was stolen and I went on a man hunt to track it down. It has EVERY thing I have planed for this story. EVERYTHING...up to chapter four, cause its been gone so long i couldn't add any thing and I didn't want to continue without it...=.=" **

**Well anyways I found the person who "found it." Who would of thought that my principle would stoop to breaking into lockers? I DID! I foretold it at the end of the last school year! I have it on video too! XD PROOF! (did that make sense...I don't think it did.)**

**Yeah...my PRINCIPLE had it. He said, _"I found it outside the office door."_**

**_LIES! _MY locker, classes, and way out of that prison you call a school is in no way near you office! I don't even pass it! LIER! **

**...Sorry about the long wait...again...I LOVES YA ALL! *crys***

**I do not own Ghost Hunt in any way. If I did the anime AND manga would be longer. SO much longer.**

**(P.S. I am paranoid beyond belief! Thus the Shugo Chara crossover, but Im a goin' to change it to a Vocaloid cross over. I'm just going to use a song...you will know soon enough. So why not guess what song?)**

"Speaking."

_**Thoughts.**_

"**When the twins say something together!"**

**For Better or For Worse.**

***Previously, on Ghost Hunt~ **"I'm okay Oka-san. Its still There." Utau said, as if she knew what her mother was thinking. Mia hugged her daughter and son. The only two people who wouldn't hurt her.

**_Why?_**

The only two people who she loved.

**_They should be only going after me!_**

The only two people she cared for.

_**So why!**_

Mai then burst into tears and leaned into the two twins as she screamed in her head._** WHY ARE THEY GOING AFTER THE ONLY TWO PEOPLE I HAVE LEFT TO CARE FOR!***_

**Chapter 3**

**Day: Monday**

**Time: Unknown**

Time ticked by. Wether it was slowly or quickly was unknown. For time went unnoticed to the three figures in the open field that was shadowed by the thick moonlight. Mai was still silently crying. You wouldn't be able to tell that she was unless you looked carefully at the shaking of her frame.

She was thinking. She couldn't stop thinking. She never wanted her children to grow up around the paranormal. She thought that once she left SPR she wouldn't have to she wouldn't have to deal with them ever again. She wanted as normal of a life a single mother with twins could have. But something liked to screw with her. Normal wasn't possible apparently.

They had moved time, and time again, four to five times. All because of these damned hauntings. But she decided to stay in the beautiful house they were currently residing in. Mai had called the people in and around the area to see if they had any idea what could be going on, but sadly, no on had a clue. She knew what she had to do. She didn't like it. But she couldn't see another option.

Mai took out her cell phone, which she luckily had gotten use to keeping it attached to her hip, out of her pocket and called for a ambulance. She tightened her grip on her children.

"Oka-san?" The two said together, but they sounded kind of distant to their mother.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Was Mai's automatic answer.

"Oka-san!" Utau started, almost breathless.

"Your squishing us!" Eri finished, just as breathless.

"OH! I'm sorry! Sorry!" Mai release them of her hug but rest a hand on each of their shoulders and looked at their faces. They may have been twins, but they looked nothing like each other. Eri, who easily cried, had his fathers...that persons..._ITS_...handsome face but in cute little boy form. With is blacker then night hair and wonderful, beautiful, blue-grey eyes. But he easily had her attitude. He was cheerful and very optimistic for his age. He always gave people a chance to prove there worth. He also was very caring. Even to strangers. And that scarred Mai ALOT.

While Utau, who hardly ever cried even in pain, had shinning blonde hair and the most brilliant crystal blue eyes. Mai had no idea where those came from. Mai also realized that her daughter had an almost equal mixture or both her's and _ITS _attitude. Utau could be carefree and a total klutz while being a little narcissist at the same time. Mai the took the time to look closer at Utau, as more tears built up. Ready to overflow and spill from her eyes. She noticed that her daughter hadn't a single tear on her face. Not even a streaks from ones that should of been shed do to the obvious pain the six year old had to have endured. Her right eye was clear and bright, while her left was closed, and still slightly oozing blood.

Just as Mai was about to voice her concerns for both of her children's well beings she heard the sirens in the close distances. She then took both kids into her arms (with great difficulty, might I add) and ran (or weirdly hobbled...) to the front of the house, and waited as the ambulance got closer.

** ~^~Time Skip!~^~**

**Day: Tuesday**

**Time: 7:00 am**

Almost three to five hours of being questioned, poked, prodded, prepared and going through surgery Utau, Mai, and Eri were finally left alone in the hospital room. They were each asked what happened individually, and sense Mai wasn't exactly sure what happened (and knew that no one would believe they were being haunted) she told the investigators that she allowed Utau to play outside before bed as she and Eri played a game and when she heard Utau screaming she rushed outside and found her bloodied up like that.

Luckily Utau and Eri were questioned together (and they were twins...thus the weird mind connection most twins have) and so they silently came up with a fitting story. Eri said (more like sobbed...in a obviously fake manner to. But that went unnoticed by everyone but his sister.) that he and Oka-san were tying to play chess (which he called checkers...cute kid) before bed when they heard Utau. So they went outside and saw his poor Imouto pressing both of her hands on her left eye as she cried really, really hard. He said the sight made him hurt a lot in his heart so he ran, Oka-san right behind him, to her side to comfort her, like the big brother he was, when a cute swirly (squirrel) jumped up and scratched his face. But he didn't notice the scratches until later in the ambulance.

Utau's story was scarily similar. She said that she was sitting outside to look at the stars when she saw the *cwutest (cutest) swirrly (squirrel) coming up to her. So when it hopped into her lap she petted it for a while, but something scared it and it jumped up onto her face and started attacking her. True there were scratch marks, but not the size of a squirrels claw. No, they were about the size of human finger nails. Good thing the doctors didn't catch that.

Mai had had enough. She decided that she would go back to get SPRs help. And only for their help. No matter how much she loathed the idea, she would do it for her beloved daughter and son! Her only reasons for living. It was for them. For their protection, their safety. And if the only way for her to accomplish that was going back, then god damn it she'd suck up he pride and go back! She still didn't want, for she knew it would cut her deeply to see _HIM _once more.

**Okay...was that okay?...I hope it was okay...really, I do.**

**Hoped you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Flames are accepted! They just help me improve.**

**And I mean it...please...please review. Even if its to say hi my name is pie...**

**P.S.~ S.C.H.O.O.L=**

**S**even

**C**rappy

**H**ours

**O**f

**O**ur

**L**ives


	4. Chapter 4

_*****IMPORTANT PLEASE READ AT LESS THE FIRST AND LAST COUPLE OF LINES.*****_

Dear Readers,

_**I will not be able to update any and ALL of my stories for a while.**_

_**Due to personal family matters**_. My mother's "boyfriend" or what ever the hell he was brought a stranger and drugs to our house early this morning as my cousin slept over. They got into it. She wanted him out and told him she was calling the cops. He beat her, making her land on my 11 month old sister, and waking up my cousin who tried to stop him. He went after her and beat her too. The stranger tried to stop him. Mom's "boyfriend" threw both their phones out of two, two paneled windows and into the yard.

My room's door was closed so I was more then likely forgotten. Thank God. I was the only one with a semi working phone. I called the cops who couldn't find us for 30 minutes. Thankfully the two left soon after my call.

The emotional toll is great. We have to get out of the house in 15 day. The bastard paid the bills, and cleared our bank accounts of money at a titty bar and on drugs. I also have to study for final exams and take care of my 11 year old and 11 month old little sisters as my mother attempts to work.

_**I apologize for any inconvenience but please try to understand that life has become all the more difficult for a kid who isn't even out of middle school yet and is starting to look for a job. This is not my choice, I have been forced to stop writing due to life being a bitch and transthericking bastards being transthericking bastards...KABLAH!**_

~Himawari


	5. NOT A CHAPTERSORRY!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Dementra

Ayano-sama

Himawari-no-Ichizoku


End file.
